Disney Magical World
Disney Magical World ''(Originally titled ''Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life) is a life simulation game released in Japan on August 1st, 2013. The game was later released in North America on April 11, 2014 and Europe on October 24, 2014 Description A new game featuring dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops, collecting Disney character cards, and many other activities. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. From time to time, new DLC will be added to the game. Including characters, items, and even new locations. 'Artbox / Title' Disney-magical-world-boxart-eu.jpg Dmc_artbox.jpg Disney-magical-world-logo-L.jpg 'Gameplay and Controls' Gameplay in Disney Magical World is very simple. To move your character you only need to use the direction pad. Picking things can be done via a cursor that appears on screen or by stylus. Other important buttons include: 'Overworld' *Directional Pad - Moving *X - Main Menu *A - Item Pick Up *B(Holding) - Run *R - Twirling Leap 'Dungeon' *Directional Pad - Moving *X - Main Menu *A - Basic Magic Attack/Item Pick Up *A (Charging) - Charge Magic Attack *B(Holding) - Run *Y - Special Magic Attack *R - Twirling Leap 'Disney Worlds' * Castleton: Magic Kingdom's World. * Castle of Dreams: Cinderella's World. * Wonderland: Alice in Wonderland's World. * Hundred Acre Wood: Winnie the Pooh's World. * Agrabah: Aladdin's World. * Port Royal: Pirates of the Caribbean's World. (Only available through DLC) 'Fishing' When fishing the player only needs to choose where to put their fishing lure, then wait for a bite, Whenever that happens a mark on screen will appear. The player will only need to push the A button whenever it appears in order to catch a fish. The fish will release a item for the player before being released back into the water by the player. 'Dungeon' Dungeons is a place for players to defeat enemies, collect items, and complete quests. Dungeons are themed to the world they are in and contain items exclusive to said dungeon. Each dungeon has a specific mission and a difficulty star system. The more stars, the harder the dungeon (the maximum amount of stars is 5.) Users get to keep almost every single item they collect in the dungeon (except for key guest items) In the dungeon the controls remain about the same. However, there is an addition of shooting powerful balls of energy at the target using the A and Y buttons, and also a powerup item when needs to be tapped on the lower screen which allows the user to use special magic attack unlimited for a short period of time. Also enemies will be temporarily distracted. This can be done by defeating a Present monster. At the end of a dungeon, a boss (usually a bigger and tougher version of a common enemy) will be present. Once they are defeated, they will usually open the exit to the dungeon and a chest that is opened with red crystals collected in the dungeons. These crystals can be used as healing items as well but the more items crystals keep, the more prizes the player will get at the end of the dungeon when they unlock the chest. Also mini-bosses (usually covered in shadows) are in some dungeons. Once they are defeated, they will unlock an exclusive chest. Larger bosses are extremely tougher and are available in the later dungeons. In order to progress smoothly, the user will collect recipes to create quest clothing that will increase their health and recipes to collect new wands that increase their magic power. Artworks 'Renders 3D' 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Pluto.png|Pluto ChipDale.png|Chip and Dale 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio Geppetto.png|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.png|Piglet Tigger.png|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Gallery 23 DMW.jpg AIWGroupPicture.png Cafe.png 15 DMW.jpg meeting.png picture.png Swing.png pond.png 19 DMW.jpg Screenshots Disney Characters 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW - Pete.jpg|Pete 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' DMW - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW - Doc.jpg|Doc DMW - Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW - Happy.jpg|Happy DMW - Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW - Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW - Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW - Dopey.jpg|Dopey 'Pinocchio' DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW - Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto 'Fantasia' DMW - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid 'Cinderella' DMW - Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW - Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW - Fairy God Mother.jpg|Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' DMW - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW - Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW - March Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW - Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW - The Black Clover Card.jpg|Black Clover Card DMW - The Red Heart Card.jpg|Red Heart Card 'Peter Pan' DMW - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan DMW - Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW - Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook DMW - Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' DMW - Aurora.jpg|Aurora DMW - Prince Phillip.jpg|Prince Phillip 'The Aristocats' DMW - Marie.jpg|Marie 'Winnie the Pooh' DMW - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW - Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW - Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW - Owl.jpg|Owl 'Beauty and the Beast' DMW - Belle.jpg|Belle DMW - Beast.jpg|Beast DMW - Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere DMW - Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth DMW - Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts DMW - Chip Potts.jpg|Chip Potts 'Aladdin' DMW - Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW - Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW - Genie.jpg|Genie DMW - Abu.jpg|Abu DMW - Magic Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' DMW - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW - Zero the Ghostdog.jpg|Zero the Ghostdog 'Hercules' DMW - Hercules.jpg|Hercules DMW - Phil.jpg|Phil 'Lilo & Stitch' DMW - Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW - Stitch.jpg|Stitch 'Pirates of the Caribbean' DMW - Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Videos 'Voice Clips' Disney Magical World - Mickey Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Minnie Mouse Voice Disney Magical World - Donald Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Daisy Duck Voice Disney Magical World - Goofy Voice Disney Magical World - Pluto Voice Disney Magical World - Chip Chipmunk Voice Disney Magical World - Dale Chipmunk Voice Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Category:Main Pages Category:Games Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Shows By Jennifer Hale Category:Disney